


Of Friends, Crushes, and Fancy Balls

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Of Coffee and Elementary Schools (Series) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Great Aunt Lucielle’s balls, Modern Thedas, Only teen and up because of one F-bomb, Pre-relationship for josie/trevelyan, Takes place many years before Of Coffee and Elementary Schools, Yrviel is a nervous dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Yrviel Trevelyan has to attend her Great Aunt’s summer ball. She hates them. The only good parts of going are seeing her best friends Axia Amell and Madelena Hawke. And seeing the beautiful girl from Antiva again.
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age), Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Series: Of Coffee and Elementary Schools (Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Of Friends, Crushes, and Fancy Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoryFireLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/gifts).



> Here is a prequel of sorts. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, in a way, it’s kinda a late birthday gift for CoryFireLion.

(Yrviel)

“For the last time, I don’t have a crush on the Montilyet girl!” I whisper harshly to my best friends, Axia and Hawke.

“C’mon, Vee! You’re so obvious! Every year you watch her!” Hawke gets kinda loud and I smack her arm. “Sorry.”

“You know I  _am_ dating her best friend, right?” Axia speaks up as we watch the beautiful girl from Antiva talking with Axia’s redhead girlfriend. “Leli and I can introduce you two.”

“No!” I shout and the duo in question turns towards us. “Oh fuck...”

Leliana smiles at her girlfriend as she brings her very pretty friend over and I just need to flee. So I do.

(Later, still Yrviel)

“Why did you leave the party early?” My Great Aunt Lucielle is questioningme as I stand there awkwardly. “I had so many fine men and women for you to meet.”

Good. I missed my great aunt trying to play her usual game of matchmaker. I have, unfortunately, been her victim these past 2 years since I turned 16. And now that I am 18 and going to college in the fall, she has doubled down on her efforts.

“I am terribly sorry, Aunt Lucielle.” I tell her as politely as I can, but I know she can probably see my grimace. “I-I’m... sure they are lovely people and... I missed an opportunity to meet them.”

“It is fine, sweetie. There is always next year!” I shrink back a little. “Unless there is someone you already have your eye on, dear. A certain Antivan lass, perhaps?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” I stumble and turn slightly away, my cheeks going red.

“Vee!” Hawke yells as she rushes up.

“Madelena, is there something you need?” My great aunt asks and Hawke looks annoyed at the use of her first name.

“Axia and her girlfriend have left for the evening, so I came to see where Vee had gotten to.” My best friend tells her with a wink in my direction.

A save from Great Aunt Lucielle’s questions. Thank the Maker!

“I shall let you two enjoy the end of party. But, I  _do_ want to continue our conversation before you head home, Yrviel.” The old woman gives me a stern look before leaving to attend to other guests still milling around.

“Thank you so much, Hawke.” I tell my friend and we start walking the perimeter of the ballroom. “Now if only this can end sooner so we can get out of these clothes...”

Axia, Hawke, and I always dress in tuxs. Complete with bow ties. This was the only other outfit my great aunt would accept us wearing since we refused to wear dresses. It is a very ‘high profile occasion’ as she says.

My eye catches on something gold across the room and I stop to watch the girl from Antiva talking with her parents and siblings. They seem to be getting ready to leave.

“Her name is Josephine.” Hawke says and I turn to where she had stopped next to me. “Axia asked Leliana. We were going to just let her introduce herself when they started walking over, but you ran off.”

I turn back to the gorgeous girl to find her looking our way. It is only a brief look and I doubt she was actually looking at us. Probably the art on the wall.

“I’d never have a chance with her.” I tell Hawke and continue walking.


End file.
